


Last Chance

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lavender has one last idea.





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions September 28th #RollADrabble (pairing: Maria/Lavender and trope: time travel ) Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo, Square G3: time travel.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Lavender, do you think this will work?” Maria asked, looking at the witch.

Lavender’s hands trembled as she held the time turner. “It has to,” she whispered. After Hermione, Harry, and most of the Avenger team had tried to time travel to stop Thanos, but ultimately failed, Lavender and Maria were the only ones left. 

“But what if it doesn’t?” Maria pressed. “We have to save everyone, Lav, and we need to stop Thanos.”

“I know,” Lavender snapped before taking a deep breath and shaking her head. “I know, Maria.” 

“I’m sorry,” Maria said. “I just mean-”

“I know,” Lavender said, cutting her off. “I know what’s at stake. We’ll save them, Maria, or we’ll die trying.” She put the Time Turner around both of their necks and they huddled together. “We’ll save Ron, and the others.” Lavender let out a shaky breath. “We have to.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Maria said, looking at the item in Lavender’s hands.

Taking a deep breath, Lavender began to spin the Time Turner, silently praying that she’d bring them back to the right moment in time.

This was their last chance.


End file.
